You're Beautiful
by srakatsz221
Summary: AU. Blaine goes to see a dance recital where he sees the most beautiful man he's ever laid eyes on. Blaine has to know him regardless of anything that stands in his way. Including the man himself. Klaine. Happy Birthday, Jenny!
1. You're Beautiful

_A/N: Guess who's back? I know I know don't kill me. This was a birthday present for a very dear friend of mine BUT! It helped me out of my writer's block and I am less lazy now(but seriously bear with me here it's my junior year and it SUCKS!) which means that my other stories shall be updated shortly! WOO! Anyway here it is. I am proud of it: _

You're Beautiful

Blaine didn't really go to these things. He was more of a Broadway kind of guy, so he never really thought contemporary dance was something he would go see, but of course Rachel demanded that since Finn couldn't take her to see the "Fallen Flowers" dance troupe, he had to. So, here he was, sitting in a small auditorium with a good sized but not huge crowd, waiting for the dancers to take the stage.

He kind of didn't feel like it. Oh well. The things he does for his friends.

"Omygod, Blaine! It's starting!" Here we go.

And the curtain rises.

It's not too bad actually. There are mostly girls, a few guys, dancing gracefully to soft piano and violin music. It's kind of nice.

Blaine zones out a bit. It's not like he can help it. Classical musical music for long periods of time always put him to sleep. That is until Rachel lets out a soft gasp and clutches onto his arm.

"Wow. I wish I could do what he can." _He?_ Blaine's head snaps back to the stage to see a different dancer has entered the stage, and by the looks of it this dancer has a solo.

While Rachel's right, she's also missing something.

She just happened to leave out the part where the dancer himself is so beautiful, it takes Blaine's breath away.

His body moves through the air like water, flowing around him like he's floating on the gentle music drifting onto the stage. Each turn, spin, _everything_ is so sharp and precise, yet graceful, that Blaine finds himself sucked in, fixated.

This man whose pale, smooth-looking skin glows from under the colors of the stage lights, and eyes closed as if he's physically feeling the music. Blaine can't look away from the moment he's on stage to the moment the curtain closes in front of him.

He only breaks out of his reverie when the applause sounds from those around him. Blaine shoots to his feet to give them, or really him, the applause he deserves.

~o0o~

Okay it's official. Blaine is losing it.

"Blaine. Why don't you just go talk to him after one of his shows? I'm sure he'd talk to you." Blaine looked at Rachel, who was sitting next to him at their usual bar, as if she'd gone insane.

"Oh yeah, totally. Because what am I suppose to say to him? 'Hi, I'm a random creepy stalker and I think I'm in love with you because you're beautiful'? Yeah that will go over well. Great idea, Rach."

"Blaine, all I'm saying is that maybe you could talk to him for a bit and get his number? It's worth a try."

"I dunno, Rachel. Even if I did manage to talk to him I'm not sure I would know what to say." Blaine looked down while twirling the glass he had on the bar with his pointer finger, leaning his head on his other hand which was propped up on the bar.

"Well, the way I see it is that you can sit here and mope while you decide what you want or you can get your talented ass up there at the open mike and sing with me." Rachel winked and hopped off of the bar, already making her way to the vacant stage across the bar. Blaine sighed, giving in with a small smile. She always knew how cheer him up. _But she better not pick a love song._

~o0o~

Blaine thought that he would try Rachel's way, attending the show again the next weekend. That week at school was torture. He could barely spend five minutes in class without getting antsy. This couldn't be too hard, right...RIGHT?

Blaine took a deep breath as he watched the man move gracefully onstage once more. He was still as beautiful as ever. Maybe even more so. It kind of wasn't helping his nerves at this point.

His nerves reached their peak when the dancers exited the state the final time. _Okay, Blaine. You can do this. Auditioning for NYU was harder than this. You are a PERFORMER you can-_ okay maybe this was harder than he thought. Because there was the stage door at the back of the auditorium. He didn't even notice how he'd gotten there he was so caught up in his nerves. _Okay, maybe…maybe he won't even come out this way and I'll miss him? _Blaine simultaneously felt a spark of hope and fear as he resiliently watched the stage doors. He promised himself he wouldn't internally freak out every time the door opened…too late for that.

"Jenny, I told you. I'm too tired to go to the bar tonight. You know I'm too busy with dance to meet anyone." Blaine froze as the door opened again.

"Oh come on Kurt! Pleeaasseee? It's just one night and besides Ben is gonna be there and I need moral support if I'm suddenly gonna go grow lady balls! I mean-Well hello there. "

Blaine completely ignored her as they caught sight of him. He couldn't help but stare.

"Uh hi." Jenny greeted him uncomfortably when he didn't speak but Blaine's gaze stayed firmly on the glaze eyes of the dancer he was so anxious to meet. _Kurt_. Jenny, apparently sensing this decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Well…I'm just gonna leave you two alone, then. Have fun boys! I'll see ya tomorrow Kurt!

Blaine was grateful to the girl. Maybe he should get her a fruit basket. Kurt, not making a single reaction to Jenny's words, stared right back at him.

"What do you want?"The man said calmly. Blaine started; Kurt's dancing seemed to embody his voice.

"Oh! I'm B-Blaine. Blaine Anderson." Kurt tilted his head and briefly glanced at his hand.

"Kurt Hummel."

Blaine awkwardly held his hand there for a moment before dropping it. He was at a loss. Kurt just gave him an expectant look, trying to figure out why Blaine was there. Blaine couldn't speak at all. He was more beautiful up close, skin, hair, eyes, _everything._

"Err..I'm sorry! If I'm bothering you, I just wanted to tell you that I was at your performance tonight and last week and I..." God, he felt like a school girl with a crush.

"I…just…you're beautiful!" Blaine snapped his mouth closed and internally face palmed. Where was his usual eloquence and charm? Damn it.

Kurt visibly tensed, looked to where his friend disappeared and back, and bit his lip, looking uncomfortable and...Something else. Something else Blaine couldn't quite make out.

"I…I'm sorry...I...Thank you…I have to go."

And he was gone.

~o0o~

"Hey, Hobbit. Listen. Britt and I were thinking and we came to the conclusion that you need to get laid. So hows abouts you get your cute butt outta the shire and come hang with us tonight?"

Blaine sighed. He really didn't need Santana's sass right now. He should have never answered his phone. He was still upset about what happened with Kurt. He was such an idiot. Kurt probably thought he was a creepy stalker or something. He couldn't even string together a proper sentence around him.

"Sorry San, but its Wednesday and I've got a HUGE paper to write for music theory."

"Sigh. Suit yourself, Blainers. Let Auntie 'Tana know when you want to take your head out of your Professors' ass and stop being a goody two shoes for once in your life."

Sigh.

"Will do, San."

~o0o~

Yeah, Blaine didn't have a paper due.

He instead found himself sitting on the couch watching America's Next Top Model, eating Chinese food and moping.

"But Tyra! She's beautiful! That is a gorgeous photo. Now, you're being ridiculous!" Blaine waved his fork at his television, his mouth stuffed halfway with noodles.

"Blaine…I think you have a problem." Rachel commented lightly, twirling her keys in the doorway of her and Blaine's apartment. They met at NYU in freshmen year at a vocal tutoring session and have been best friends and roomies ever since. "I don't want to keep coming home to you eating your emotions and taking them out on Tyra Banks every time you're upset. That's my job. I knew I should have dragged Finn to New York with my bare hands so I didn't have an apartment with twice the drama." She joked mockingly.

"I am perfectly fine. There is nothing wrong with me." Blaine defended, pointing his fork at her briefly before shoveling more food down his throat.

"Okay, clearly this isn't going to change by itself. On Friday, I am dragging you down to that studio and you are going to talk to this Kurt if it's the last thing you do."

Blaine swallowed his noodles and opened his mouth.

"No need to thank me, Blaine. I'm just naturally a nice person." Blaine closed his mouth and looked back at the TV as she sat next to him and stole a carton of chicken.

Sigh. Same Old Rachel.

~o0o~

And then it was Friday. Awesome.

"Is that him?" Blaine nodded nervously. "Excuse me!" Oh god.

"Hi I'm Rachel Berry and I'm sure you remember Blaine." Kurt stopped in his tracks from heading out of the stage door and down the alley to stare at her . He glanced at Blaine and recognition flashed in his gaze. Blaine smiled nervously up at him.

"Kurt."

"I know. I just wanted to ask if you might want to accompany us to dinner this evening." Kurt turned away from them, already leaving. Blaine's hazel eyes widened in panic.

"No, thank you. I have to go."Kurt said, his words like ice. Blaine sprung out from behind Rachel, grabbing hold of Kurt's designer peacoat.

"Please." Kurt looked over his shoulder at Blaine. How his eyes were widened and pleading, shining a pleasant gold. It seemed like there was a hardened barrier behind Kurt's eyes that visibly softened. He turned around slowly, giving Blaine quite a bit of hope.

"Okay." Blaine's face lit up like the sky after rain, his grin wide, eye's shinning.

Kurt gave him a small smile at the site of it. Who was this man?

~o0o~

Dinner was awkward.

Rachel, Blaine and Kurt sat at a table in Cameron's, a small café near the Fallen Flowers' auditorium. They just sat there, awkwardly eating their meals in an awkward silence…did I mention it was awkward?

"So, um, Kurt, do you go to school?" Rachel tried to start a conversation.

"Yes. I go to Julliard, when I'm not with the Fallen Flowers." Rachel gasped. And here comes the rant.

"Oh! I absolutely loved Julliard! I wish I could have gone there but instead stupid Julliard rejected me and I went to NYU instead—" Blaine tuned her out. Instead he chose to watch Kurt. He was sitting there smirking slightly at Rachel as he actually _listened_ and occasionally took a small bite of his salad. He was lovely.

"I'm from Ohio, actually. Columbus." Blaine came back down to earth at that.

"Really?" Blaine spat out. "I'm from Westerville." Before Rachel could open her mouth.

"Really? Small world. Only half an hour away." Blaine couldn't believe it. Kurt was actually talking to him.

"Where did you go to school?" Blaine had to keep going. He needed to know more about him.

"Emerald Hills High. It wasn't the most…pleasant experience." Kurt looked far away for a moment. He looked almost…angry but then shook his head looking to Blaine. "You?"

"Dalton Academy. Lovely place. Zero-tolerance policy, nice people. And glee club, the Warblers, was the highlight of my high school years." Kurt smiled, a much bigger smile then the one he had given Blaine before. He looked genuinely happy, a crack in the ice behind his eyes.

"I was in Glee too. The Nightingales. We never made to Regional's though. Probably because they never gave me a solo. " Kurt smirked slightly. Blaine smiled. "The only experience of my high school life that was worthwhile. Besides dancing of course. When you live in the grand homophobic state of Ohio, it's hard not to hate it." Kurt gazed out the window next to them, lost in thought.

"I know what you mean. I was bullied pretty badly back when I went to a public high school. The teachers did nothing. I hated it there." Blaine agreed sympathetically. He didn't really want to think about Kurt in any of the situations Blaine found himself in High School.

"Exactly." Kurt replied turning to him. "Ohio isn't the place for someone like us. All the people are evil bastards. I just couldn't wait to-. " Kurt looked murderous as he glared out of the window. Blaine thought he looked so powerful yet broken. It was awful. He cleared his throat. Kurt looked to him and softened. "I'm sorry. Bad memories. But the Glee club made up for it." Kurt returned his gaze on the window again, wistfully this time. Blaine couldn't hold it in.

"Kurt, I was wondering if, maybe, you might want to go out for coffee sometime or…" Blaine trailed off and tried to backtrack when Kurt hesitated.

"I mean you don't have to! If you have other plans or you just don't want to see me or—" Kurt's laugh cut him off. Blaine stopped immediately. His laugh was melodic and infectious. His eyes crinkled just a tad and his smile didn't show his teeth. It was absolutely the most adorable thing Blaine had ever seen.

Kurt grabbed his hand after he stopped laughing. Blaine stopped breathing. _Oh god. He's touching me. I am literally going to die._

"I would love to."


	2. You're Lovely

Chapter 2

~o0o~

This was THE best day of Blaine Anderson's life.

He aced his music theory test.

He found time to shop around the city and clean his apartment.

He finished his homework.

He cooked his favorite foods for dinner.

And he had coffee with Kurt Hummel.

Blaine was in heaven. He was still replaying the morning over and over:

_Blaine sat at Starbucks nervously tapping his foot and adjusting his scarf, ignoring his Medium Drip for watching the door. He stood when Kurt finally entered. Kurt spotted him and dragged his...guest over._

"_Sorry. But Jenny wouldn't leave until I 'properly introduced' you two. Blaine this is Jenny. Jenny, Blaine."_

_Blaine relaxed. He's still talking to me. His barriers are still down. He shook his head and put on his most charming smile. He knew it was playing a bit dirty but if the friends liked you it was easier for the person of interest to like you._

"_Hello, Jenny. It's lovely to meet you. Kurt, you didn't tell me you had such beautiful friends!" It was true too. Tall, thin, obviously a dancer, pretty green eyes, long brown hair and she was dressed stylishly, similar to Kurt. Kurt tried to suppress laughter and Blaine smirked while Jenny looked like she was gonna explode._

_Jenny turned to Kurt stiffly. _

"_Kurt, if you don't keep this one I will gladly take him off your hands." Kurt's smile faltered briefly but then laughed stiffly. Blaine tilted his head. _Strange…

_Jenny didn't really notice._

"_Okay, well I'm just gonna get going and leave you two alone, then." Jenny smiled suggestively and walked out of the coffee shop. Kurt turned to him, blushing lightly._

"_Sorry about her. I'm gonna go get coffee." Blaine just smiled as Kurt left and ordered a Grande Non-Fat Mocha. Hmm, he'll have to remember that._

_When Kurt returned they talked about everything. It was glorious. _

_They talked about Kurt's Dad and sadly his Mom, and they talked about Ohio and Glee and High School friends and hobbies and school and dance and music and New York and _everything.

_Kurt was now laughing at an old Warblers story. _

"_I'll need to hear you sing sometime. I'm sure you're wonderful." Kurt smiled at him for that. That became Blaine's goal. How many times could he get Kurt Hummel to flash that gorgeous smile at him?_

"_Maybe. Maybe not." Kurt said coyly, tilting his head, which he had resting on one hand, elbow resting on the table, and smirking. Blaine smiled blindingly over his nearly empty cup._

"_We'll see about that." Kurt took the last sip of his drink._

"_Kurt…do you have a boyfriend?" Kurt flinched. _Visibly_ flinched. Blaine winced._

"_No. No I don't." The wall was back up. Did mentioning boyfriends or dating really bother Kurt that much? He tried to get the wall back down again._

"_Um, well that's fine. I haven't had one since high school. Anyway, have you seen this month's Vogue issue?"_

_And Kurt was off. The wall crumbled slightly, thank god, and the sparkle returned. He would find out what that was about eventually._

_After that it was very pleasant they talked more, if that was even, possible before Kurt was called away to rehearsal._

_Blaine couldn't be happier._

_~o0o~_

They went on several coffee dates. Well Blaine called them dates but he wasn't really sure that's what they were. But Blaine was going to make their next outing a date if it killed him. He needed to tell him. Kurt was beautiful and strong and funny and nice and kind of sarcastic and bitchy sometimes but he was perfect. And Blaine was going to ask him out. He had even brought a flower and he was going to do this. At this coffee date. In three minutes.

_I am going to die._

Blaine sat down at the usual table (Blaine always smiled at the thought that they had a usual table) and waited for Kurt, absent mindedly twirling the flower around. It was now or never.

Blaine looked at his watch. It had been 10 minutes…..Kurt's never late.

_Hey, are you coming? Is something wrong? –B _

After sending the text, Blaine waited, playing Angry Birds on his phone to occupy him.

Blaine checked the time when he realized he finished his coffee. It had been 20 minutes and no sign of Kurt. Blaine, slightly irritated, picked up the phone and called him.

"_H-hello?"_ He was immediately worried.

"Kurt? Are you alright?" Kurt sniffled over on the other line.

"_Oh! Blaine. I'm fine. I-I got c-called away to p-practice and I f-forgot to call you. I'm so sorry." _Blaine was on edge. Something was up. Why would Kurt be crying at practice? And this was not like him to forget obligations. Kurt was always punctual and polite.

"Kurt are you sure you're okay? You're not..Upset or anything?" Kurt sniffed again.

"_Of course not! I'm f-fine." _Kurt was obviously not fine.

And he was going to find out why.

"Okay Kurt. Have fun at practice okay? We can reschedule."

Blaine tucked the flower into the inside pocket of his coat and was immediately in a taxi on his way to the Fallen Flowers auditorium/studio. Let's see if Kurt is really there.

~o0o~

Blaine arrived there in a panic. That ride had taken forever and he was ready to jump out of the cab while it was moving and walk there himself. Blaine threw money at the cabbie and jumped out, rushing into the building.

_KurtKurtKurtKurtKurtKurtKurt. OOF!_

A bag went flying nailing Blaine in the head. Ow….

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't see you. I really shouldn't draw while walking…" Blaine looked over at the other member of the collision to see Jenny grabbing her bag and collecting a sketch book and pen off the floor. A man next to her, tall, pale and a bit nerdy with short brown hair and glasses, helped her off the floor.

"Jen, you really should be more careful."

"Oh, like you can talk. You read while walking right into walls, Poopsie. And shouldn't you have been watching out too? You could have warned me."

"Sorry, dear." Blaine stepped in after that.

"Uh, no really, Jenny, it's fine. It was my fault, too. I was daydreaming." Jenny finally looked to him.

"Oh! Blaine! How are you? Oh! This is my boyfriend, Ben. " Jenny turned to her boyfriend and looked up at him happily, grabbing his hand. Blaine shook his other hand politely.

"Blaine Anderson. Nice to meet you."

"You too." Jenny glanced at Blaine with a wicked grin.

"He's Kurt's boyfriend!" Blaine blushed and shook his head.

"Oh! N-no just his friend." Ben raised an eyebrow. Blaine looked away from him abruptly.

"But, uh, speaking of Kurt, where do you guys rehears? Are you done for the day already?"

"Rehearsal? We don't have rehearsal today. I'm just here because I left my bag and Ben drove me here to get it. Kurt's only here because of what day it is." She looked at him sadly.

"What day it is?"

"Oh! You didn't know? It's the anniversary of his mom's death…" Blaine looked down. Oh god. That's not good. Blaine rushed past them calling thanks behind him.

~o0o~

When Blaine got to the auditorium, he froze. Kurt was onstage. A single spotlight was the only light in there, giving Kurt an ethereal glow and was dancing with no music. No, he wasn't just dancing. He was throwing everything he had into it. Tears were streaming down his face as he threw himself into every move. It was beautiful like always but it broke Blaine's heart as his moves became reckless and he slowed down. Kurt stopped then, dropping to the ground on his knees, hunched over and sobbing. Blaine couldn't stand there any longer.

Rushing onstage, Blaine dropped to the ground beside him. Kurt didn't even hear his footsteps. He reached out a hand to gently touch Kurt's shaking shoulder. Kurt's head shot up at the touch.

The dancer scooted away from Blaine, wiping his cheeks with the back of his hand.

"B-Blaine! W-what are you doing here? I thought we were going to reschedule." Blaine hesitated and grabbed Kurt's hand. At least he didn't pull away.

"I knew there was something wrong and I couldn't just sit there."

Kurt sat there for a minute and Blaine waited patiently for him. Finally he spoke.

"It's the anniversary of my mom's death." Blaine nodded sadly. "She was a dancer too, you know. She was…..beautiful and always encouraged me to dance with my heart and soul. She died when I was 14." Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes. "She was also the last one to call me beautiful. Until you."

Blaine felt awful. He felt pity but he knew that's not what Kurt needed right now. He also felt angry. How could no one else realize how lovely this man was? Kurt paused and then continued shakily.

"W-When I was 16, I got a boyfriend. He had just joined Glee and he was wonderful. He held my hand, kissed me, took me on wonderful dates, but it always hurt me that he never told anyone we were dating or even talked to me in school. H-he told me that it was just to protect us from getting hurt by anyone." Kurt shook as his anger grew. "I-I believed him. Like an Idiot! I caught him under the bleachers after a football game with some cheerleading SLUT. I confronted him and tried to slap him but he caught my hand and slammed me to the ground. Yelling how worthless and ugly and stupid I was. That there was no way anyone could ever really like someone like me." Kurt paused and shaking and sobbing. Blaine didn't know what to do. Kurt calmed down enough to continue at whisper.

"I quite Glee after that, not wanting to see him anymore and threw myself into my dancing. My mother was the only one who ever thought that I'm beautiful or pretty or handsome or anything like that. I know it. I wanted to make her happy and proud of me. That's why I never went to go meet people. I was too focused and I couldn't…..no one would like me. I'm not beautiful, I'm not." Kurt sobbed lightly but had overall stopped crying. Blaine shook his head, angry at that asshole and disbelieving that Kurt would think this.

"But you are. So beautiful. And your mom must have been too, to be the mother of someone like you. Blaine pulled the single Gardenia from inside his coat, the soft white petals standing out beneath the spotlight, and handed it to Kurt. "Kurt..I really really like you. You might not believe me but I think that you're the most wonderful person I have ever met." Kurt gasped and a few tears escaped his eyes.

"Hey..hey why are you crying again?" Blaine's arm came around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt tensed but then slumped into him. Blaine held him close. Finally.

"It's just that they're my favorite….and they were always my mom's favorite too. She said they meant joy, and love, and all that's good in this world."

"I didn't know….I picked a Gardenia because I have always like flower meanings and this one also means 'you're lovely.'" Blaine lifted Kurt's chin at that to look into his eyes once more as he said this. Kurt broke away and shook his head, sniffling again.

"Damn it. And I almost got away with it too. I spent so long protecting my heart but you. You are just so different. They way you called me beautiful and your determination and your smile and your laugh and just your goofy self. It broke me down and I don't know how you did it."

Kurt broke out into a little smile and laugh that tugged at Blaine's heartstrings just like always.

"Oh god. I'm a mess." Kurt mumbled as he whipped his eyes again, laughing at himself. Blaine had just about enough of that. He lifted Kurt's chin up and towards him for the last time. Blaine smiled as he turned towards Kurt a bit more.

"How many times do I have to say it before it sinks in?

You. Are. Beautiful."

Blaine tilts his head so his lips gently brush against Kurt's, soft and promising, before pulling away. Blaine is sure he could do that the rest of his life.

"Maybe just a few more times."

And Blaine thinks as Kurt pulls Blaine in for another kiss, this one harder and more insistent, that maybe, just maybe, he's okay with that.

FIN.

~o0o~

_A/N: Yeah this was just a little Klaine I wrote a friend of mine's Birthday. (HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JENNY!) With her and her boyfriend making a few cameos (ryu . Hikari and monopods89 they are lovely people) Anyway, until next time my lovelies! (Which should be soon…)_


End file.
